Fishing
by didopearlmethyst
Summary: Amethyst tries to get Pearl out of her funk. Pearlmethyst
1. Chapter 1

The gems took the day off from finding peridot. Amethyst snacked with Steven, Garnet hung out in her room, and pearl did her usual tidying. Pearl was thinking about what Garnet had said to her. "Choose to be strong." _In that moment i had someone encouraging me, letting know they thought i was dependable and capable. That can't be their all the time, I need to figure out how to stay okay on my own._ "Beeeelch, What's up, P?" Amethyst had noticed Pearl was lost in something. She couldn't understand what was still wrong with Pearl. She had talked to Garnet and ended it in a pretty great way. "Please don't interrupt my methodical shirt folding process, Amethyst." Amethyst thought for second. "Do you want to do something fun with me?" Pearl replied, "What could that possibly be?" Amethyst had been hanging out with Vidalia and Yellowtail lately, picking up fishing skills. "What I found out about being out on the water when I'm feeling emotionally overwhelmed, the waves kind of move with my thoughts. They're quick and endless, constantly moving onto the next one. But its soothing. Its nice to connect with something so immensely powerful, in silence." Pearl was speechless. She had only heard Amethyst speak positively about things that displeased her. She replied gently, "That sounds pretty nice actually, but how do we get a boat?" Amethyst gave her a smirk. "I'll take care of that, just meet me at the docks in an hour, I need to get some bait."


	2. Chapter 2

p class="p1"span class="s1"On her way to the docks, Pearl saw Amethyst wearing overalls and a cap. emShe's such a doofus, but I guess it fits the scene. /emPearl approached with a grin to a giddy Amethyst. "Welcome aboard the S.S. Hole!" Pearl hopped on and with some rope untying non-magic, they were off. Amethyst drove while pearl stood on the side, face on her arms, looking at the passing water. The wind was strong but refreshing. Amethyst slowed the boat down, and threw out the anchor. "It's time for fishing. I don't have to be patient all of the time, but sitting with the pole in you hand, waiting for a sea monster to snatch it, is pretty sweet." Amethyst showed her how to throw the line and reel it in. Two minutes of silence go by. "Amethyst, isn't something supposed to happen by now?" Pearl said impatiently. "You just have to let the fish come if they want to. If you sit here thinking about the fish that aren't biting your line, they won't." They continued waiting. "Amethyst?" Pearl said lightly. Amethyst looked at her as she said, "Why don't you like having people tell you what to do?" Amethyst thought for a second. "If people are telling me what to do, I'm not doing what I think is the best thing. Someone else is deciding how to live my life, and that's not fair. If I have this whole rock on my chest, or your forehead, I'm my own gem. As my own gem I want to do what I want." They both kept sitting in silence. emI dont know what I want though. What I want is to protect the ones that I love, Steven, Garnet, and Ameth-/em She felt a tug on her line. "Amethyst Amethyst AMETHYST! What do I do!?" she shouted feverishly. "Reel in the line like I showed you, and don't give it any slack." Said an excited Amethyst. -"Amethyst just do it for me, I can't!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-"P, you can do it, you have to catch your own fish, getting it to bite you line isn't good enough!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Pearl gathered her thoughts. emOkay I have to spin this thing right here- "/emWOAH! I can feel it! It's fighting the pull of the line! Amethyst this is so cool! It's so heavy!" She kept it up, until she could see the fish struggling in the water. She lifted the pole a little bit, and out came the fish. "Damn P, that's a fine Bass you got there. Here put it in the net." The deed was done, the hook removed, fish thrown back in. "So how did that-" She got pummeled by a hug. "Amethyst that was wonderful! I feel so accomplished! And alive!" She just kept chuckling. Amethyst couldn't help but wear a big smile. This was the most she'd seen Pearl feel good in a while. Amethyst took a seat on the floor of the boat, with Pearl following right next to her. "It's easier to feel strong when I'm distracted. Thank you for this, Amethyst." She said warmly, as she placed her hand on Amethysts. Amethyst grabbed it and brought her to the front of the boat, sitting down with her arm around Pearl, and looking at the endless water. They were looking out for a while until Pearl noticed a change in Amethysts breathing pattern. She looked up at her face and smiled when she saw Amethyst had fallen asleep. emI don't understand why she does that. She doesn't need it. She looks really peaceful, and soft. /emPearl leaned deeper into Amethyst side, with a purple arm still around her, and closed her eyes. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst slowly opened her eyes to find Pearl sleeping on her, and realized they had slept into the night. Amethyst didn't want to wake up Pearl yet, everywhere her body was touching Amethyst, she felt a new strange warmth and familiarity, and a growing nervousness in her chest. _You know you can't like her. She will always love Rose and you can't let yourself want someone who can't return the feelings. Don't let her use you to feel better temporarily._ Amethyst rubbed her arm to wake her. "Rise and shine, P." Pearl jolted up. "I'm sorry Amethyst, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you for so long." She said skittishly. "It's cool, P" Amethyst said confusedly, as Pearl walked briskly to the back of the boat. The ride back to the docks was silent, making Amethyst increasingly uneasy. "I'm gonna get some late-night fry bits, I'll see you back at the temple." said Amethyst. "Alright." Pearl replied and continued to walk towards the beach. Amethyst passed by Beach Citywalk Fries and onto the warehouse, where she transformed into Purple Puma. She walked through the crumbling entrance to the sound of cheers. "OH MY! IT SEEMS PURPLE PUMA HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING, IS THERE ANY OPPONENT IN THE BUILDING THAT CAN OVERCOME THIS DANGEROUS VILLAIN" Mr. Smiley shouted into the microphone. The noise was muted to Amethyst, she couldn't hear anything over the pangs of anxiety running over her chest and head. She was relentless in the rigorous pummeling of those against her. Amethyst took out her panic and left when she could start processing her thoughts more easily. She hit the fridge as a soon as she walked through the door of the temple. _She was so weirded out. Maybe cause she dislikes me._ Amethyst put some water to boil. _She probably thought she accidentally made it seem like she appreciated or approved of me._ Having waited a little while, she poured the water in a mug with a green tea bag and brought it back to her room. She sat in bed, popped the tea bag into her mouth, and laid on her back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Amethyst, can I talk to you you?" Amethyst heard from the top of the stream falling into her room. It was Pearl, looking distressed. Amethyst waved her to come down. She got down there gracefully and took a seat with her legs crossed facing Amethyst. "Look, I didn't mean to make things a little weird for you, I just, I dont know what happened, something felt strange and different when I woke up. And now I'm looking at you and I still feel strange. It's not a similar feeling I had with Rose, I, always felt like I was tending to a God, but you feel different." Amethyst sat there, wide-eyed and speechless. She started to stammer. "Well I uh, never wanted to make you feel uncomfortab-" No it's not that, I dont know how to describe it but when I was close to you I just felt a heat in my chest. A nervous but excited feeling." Amethyst got closer to her, mimicking her cross legged pose. "Will you trust me to try something?" She whispered as she leaned closer to Pearl. "I-I dont know." Pearl felt her cheeks burn and could hear her heart pounding in her ears. "How is this okay?" Pearl said as Amethyst cupped her cheek. "We get to decide that for ourselves." Amethyst barely got out before Pearl lightly pushed her lips into hers. They pulled back and looked at each other with smirks and half-closed eyes. Amethyst continued kissing Pearl as she laid her down on her bed and leaned into her body. Pearl wouldn't let it go too far, before they could figure how to approach this new situation of unidentified feelings, so an hour later they were lying together, with Pearl grazing a sleeping Amethysts arm lightly with her fingers.


End file.
